


Disagreements

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commentfic from LJ - prompt: any gestalt - major argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreements

Defensor sighed slightly as he crouched down, although he still towered over the mech he was addressing.

The smaller mech turned away, clearly ignoring the giant mech as he stomped back towards the Ark, Defensor trailing behind him like a kicked puppy, only to stop outside the main entrance when the mech went inside, his one remaining arm planted on the ground for balance as he peered into the doorway.

"That sucks." Blades finally said as Defensor collapsed into four mechs, each of them staring forlornly into the base.

Combining was usually the best way to sort out an argument as they could see each others logic. But how were they going to deal with it when Aid wouldn't even combine. It, as Blades said, sucked.


End file.
